


Ducky Stories

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, Baby!Natural, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Schmoop, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories inspired by the tumblr ask blog, Ask Baby!Natural. The first ones are about Castiel's duckling friend, named Ducky. But mostly it involves the antics of the babies from the blog. See what Dean, Cas, Sammy and Gabe all get up to when the grown up aren't watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Baby Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Karu. <3 
> 
> Art (c) Karu, happyfunballxd / askbabynatural. Click images for sources!

Jody took Cas and the other babies to the park one day. While all the other babies were playing on the slides and monkeybars, Cas wandered off, or fluttered off, actually, on little baby wings. He found a pond near the edge of the park and suddenly got scared. He was too far from Dean and Bal and all his friends who could keep him safe, so he turned around and ran away. While running, he lost his balance and tripped and fell. Flapping his wings hectically, he managed to right himself again and gave a deep sigh of relief. The pond was far away now, but so was was the park and Cas was worried he was lost. Turning around, he tried to get his bearings.

And there it was.

A baby duck. 

Cas tiptoed over to the duck and saw that it was staring up at him. Leaning over, he set his hands firmly on his knees and looked down at the ducky. It was cute and yellow and had fluffy wings. He liked it's wings because he had wings too. He fluttered his wings at the ducky.

The duckie watched, then fluttered it's wings at Cas.

Cas stared at the duck. The duck stared back. 

 

[ ](http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/25617635700)

 

"HI!" He said to the duck. "I'm Cas!"

"Quack!" said the duck. Though it sounded a bit like a chirp, because it was a little baby duck and only big ducks quacked like that. But Cas knew that the duck meant "quack" when it said "chirp."

"Let's be friends!" Cas declared happily, standing up and waving his arms in the air.

"Chirp!" The duck said. 

"Come on, I'm findin' my friends again!" He turned and started back towards the park, which he found by the sound of demon babies shouting and human babies yelling and angel babies laughing. The duck chirped and whistled and ran off after Castiel.

When he got back to his friends, he chased down Dean, who was pushing Sammy and Adam on swings, and tugged his sleeve.

"Dean! Dean! Lookie! I has a ducky!"

Dean looked over at the duck, which was running excitedly behind Cas, and smiled.

"Hi ducky," said Dean.

"Chirp!" said the duck.

"DUCK DUCK!" shouted Sammy, waving his arms and reaching out. He couldn't get out of the swing, though, because it was a baby swing that he couldn't fall out of. Dean was always super-extra-special careful with Sammy and Adam at the playground. 

"Abbablahh" said Adam, because he couldn't talk very well. He put his mouth on the swing. 

"I think ducky thinks I'm his mommy. Do you wanna be his daddy?" 

"Uhhh..." Dean said, unsure. "I don't think it wor--" Dean started to answer, but Cas interrupted him.

"Sammy and Adam can be uncles!" Cas turned to Sammy. "But you gotta be extra, extra careful with him!"

"UNCLE!" Sammy grinned happily, waving his arms.

When Dean saw how happy it made Sammy, he sort of had to agree.

"Uh... Okay, Cas. What's his name?"

"DUCKY!" Cas said happily.

"DUCKY! DUCKY!" said Sammy

"Bahhbwaah" said Adam.

"Ducky..." Said Dean, crouching down and patting the ducky on the head.

[ ](http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/26766655427/)


	2. Dean an' Cas get Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Natural's version of Purgatory

[ ](http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/26428697081)

"I'm not sure we're supposed ta be out here," Cas said, glanced around the trees.

"I'm sure I saw your ducky go this way... He could be lost out there." Dean said, giving Cas' hand a little squeeze.

"What if we get lost? What if we get hungry?" Cas gave Dean a wide-eyed stare.

"Don't worry, I brought provisions!"

"What are provisions?" Cas was confused and held Dean's hand tighter.

With his free hand, Dean pulled a packet of peanut m&ms out of his pocket and showed them to Cas. "These are provisions!"

"Ohh..." Cas seemed content with this. "And you're sure Ducky went this way?"

"Pretty sure. We gotta save him, 'cause we're responsible for him now. What if Sammy was lost out here?"

"You're right!" Cas had a reaffirmed conviction after that, curling his hand into a tiny fist and nodding firmly. He stalked out on little baby legs deeper into the forest, eyes scanning the ground for ducky prints.

"Right!" Dean looked carefully for their baby duck.

"We gotta be careful, though. 'Cause there are things out in the woods." Cas said, chewing his lip and looking up at Dean for a moment, before continuing his search.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are lotsa animals in the forest. Like wolves and owls and eagles and stuff."

"But eagles and owls are cool, aren't they?"

"Yeah, till they go bad! Plus, they eat little things, little like duckies."

Dean put on a brave face, little jaw set firm in his resolve to save Ducky, but the way he squeezed Cas's hand a little harder betrayed how worried he was.

"But we'll find Ducky, right?" Cas asked.

"We're gonna. 'Cause that's all we can do. That's what you do when you take care of someone or something."

"I believe you, Dean." Cas said firmly and the boys continued their search for Ducky. 

* * *

 

Dean and Cas wandered through the woods for a good few minutes, trying to find the lost Ducky. Since it started following Cas around at the park that one day, he decided to be its mother, Dean was the father, and Sam and Adam were the uncles. Now that Ducky was lost, Cas was beside himself with grief. 

They had been going around in circles and ran out of peanut m&ms and still no sign of Ducky anywhere. And then...

"Cheep!"

Cas squeezed Dean's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"What?"

"SHH!" Cas waved his free hand in Dean's direction and listened carefully.

"Chirp, twee, chip cheep." The sound was coming from somewhere above them.

"Ducky!" Cas shouted, looking up to where he heard the sound.

"There! In the tree!" Dean shouted, pointing to their little Ducky, peeking his tiny head out of the nest. 

"Ohh! We have to save him!" Cas looked at Dean, eyes wide and fretting.

"But how will we get all the way up there?" Dean frowned, concerned.

"OH!" Cas fluttered his wings. "I can fly you up there and you can grab him!"

Dean's brows drew together, "But..."

"Dean..."

"I don't like flying..."

"But, Dean... it's Ducky." Now Cas' eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah..." Dean was still frowning.

"And we take care of who we are protecting..."

"Yeah..." Dean nodded, eyes on the ground.

Ducky chirped and tweeted again, sounding scared. Or, as scared as a ducky could sound. Dean gulped and Cas looked tense.

"Alright..." Dean said softly. "I'll do it."

Cas gasped, eyes wide and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I said I would!" Dean was pouting but resolved to save Ducky.

"Okay!" Cas flapped his wings and flew behind Dean. He grabbed him around the waist and flew up to the nest that Ducky was in. Ducky's tweets and chirps got louder and excited as they got near. 

Once they were close enough, Cas held Dean over the nest and Dean grabbed Ducky carefully from the nest. As they were flying back down, they heard a scary screeching sound. 

The eagle was coming back!

"HURRY CAS!" Dean shouted and Cas squeezed Dean tight and flew them back to the ground. In his haste, they managed a crash landing, which left Dean and Cas tumbling in somersaults on the ground.

The eagle swooped down past them and screeched again. As they tumbled, Dean held Ducky close to his chest, cradling safely in his arms so he wouldn't get crushed. 

As they skidded to a stop, Cas jumped to his feet and looked at Dean, scared.

"Are you okay?! Is Ducky?"

"Yeah, we're fine! Go!" Dean jumped to his feet and ran to catch up with Cas, who was leading them out of the woods.

They broke free of the trees at a full run, heading to the safety of the playground. Once they got to the swing set, they both fell to the ground, panting heavily. Dean held out Ducky to Cas.

"Safe."

Cas reached out and Ducky hopped from Dean's hands to Cas', chirping happily.

"Safe," Cas agreed.


	3. The Duck Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this one isn't baby!natural, the art is still by Karu and it still involves duckies. So it's going to join this set. :)

Castiel liked animals. He found them interesting, like all of his father's creations, and animals seemed to like him, too. He presumed it had something to do with being an angel, but cats had a tendency to cuddle, dogs ceased their barking, bees buzzed happily about him and sometimes butterflies would land on his shoulder.

Ducks, however, had a strangely particular interest in him that Cas couldn't explain, even if he tried to. Ducks were good followers, trained to be so by nature, as the babies followed their mothers to avoid getting lost, or something to that effect. Why the mothers then followed him, though, left Castiel at a loss. He always made a mental note to ask the other angels in the garrison if they had the same problem with ducks, but more important matters always pushed it out of his mind.

It was especially problematic considering his tendency to sit at park benches when he needed time to think. Parks were pleasant, quiet places where he could contemplate his existence and the choices he would make. It's where he talked with Dean and Uriel and God. Parks, though, were quite often located near small ponds and lakes. Ponds and lakes often had ducks. When ponds and lakes near parks with benches had ducks, people would sit and feed the ducks bread and such. When Cas sat at those benches, the ducks found him. Then it all went downhill.

He tried to leave before the ducks took note of him, but sometimes he didn't see them first. He would sit at one bench, then notice the ducks, then get up and walk to a different bench. The ducks would follow. So he walked to the other side of the park. The ducks would follow. He would stop, the ducks would stop. He stared at them, they stared back. He glared at them, they tipped their heads. He tried to shoe them away with a wave of his hand, but the ducks simply jumped back, then continued to follow.

It was hard to contemplate life and free will when ducks kept following you. And, yes, of course, he could just pop out of that town and into another one, but there were certain parks he just liked better than others. Those parks happened to have ducks in them during a certain time of year. He wasn't going to flee in the face of following families of feathered friends. He was an angel of the lord. An angel of the lord with ducks that trailed after him wherever he went. 

[ ](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/post/25112525802/i-have-a-problem)


	4. Gabriel and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is just having a really bad day.

Gabriel was having a TERRIBLE day. He was flying around playing with his brothers when he accidentally flew into the wall and hurt is wing REALLY BAD. It was so bad that he couldn't fly around for several hours. Ms. Jody tried to give him hugs to make him feel better, but it didn't actually help (though the hugs were kinda nice). 

His brothers had been teasing him that day, too. Normally, being teased was alright because he just teased everyone right back, but today he was in a bad mood, so all the teasing just made him sad and angry. He shouted at Balthazar and stormed out. When he ran into Crowley later, Growley growled at  him and Gabriel wanted an apology but Crowley just laughed. So he kicked Crowley in the shin and walked off.

Everything was annoying. Everything made him sad or angry. It was time for some candy. So Gabriel went to the kitchen and had to grab a chair and put a stool on it so he could climb on top of both to get to the candy in the cupboard, since his wing still hurt and he couldn't fly. When he got to the top and opened the cupboard door, he was shocked and appalled to find that all the candy had all been eaten and some jerk left wrappers behind. Then the stool wobbled and fell off the chair, toppling Gabriel on the floor.

When he hit the ground, it was all just too much and he started bawling. He cried so loud that Ms. Jody and Mr. Bobby and Cas and Bal and Michael all came into the kitchen to see what was happening. When they saw Gabriel on the ground with a bump on his knee and his wings and shoulders slumped, big tears rolling down his chubby cheeks, they all gathered around. Cas, Bal and Michael all gave him a big group hug. Bobby and Jody shared a knowing look. 

Bobby opened the pantry and pulled out a box of cookies, Michael and Bal worked on healing Gabriel's injured wings and knee while Cas wiped away the tears and continued giving hugs. Jody had left the kitchen but when she came back, she had a blanket and a book.

"Alright, kids, it's story time, because I think someone needs a story," Jody said. She gathered Gabriel up in the blanket once his brothers were done tending to him and carried him into the living room. Bobby followed behind with the other baby angels and the cookies. Everyone settled together on the couch, Gabriel in Jody's lap with his brothers snuggled in next to them. Bobby passed out the cookies for everyone, making sure they all got a couple but not so many they had sugar-high angels running rampant. 

"I think you'll enjoy this book today, Gabe. It's called Alexander and the TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD Day." She gave him a hug, opened the book and started reading the story to him and the others as they munched on the cookies. Gabriel listened carefully to the story and realized that, even though today had been a really bad day, that bad days end and new days start and that things would get better, because he had loved ones to take care of him and make him happy again.


	5. Baby Natural Visits the Library

One day, Chuck decided that it would be a good idea to take some of the babies to the library, since he liked books and all. He got Becky to go with him, since she's helpful with the kids at times. Books were good for kids and surely nothing could go wrong in a LIBRARY of all places, so he gathered a small group together and took them to the nearby local library. Dean, Sammy, Cas, Gabe, Crowley and Meg all piled into the car and drove to the library. They all chatted eagerly about what libraries were like. Chuck and Becky tried their best to explain what they could expect there. They told the kids it was important to speak quietly in a library, because libraries were quiet places, and all the babies nodded and agreed they would, though Meg might have had her fingers crossed behind her back as she agreed. Because demons are crafty like that.

Once they got to the building, everyone climbed out of the car and ran in. They were quickly stopped by a male librarian sitting behind the desk. The man was a giant of a man and he use a dad voice when he said, "Do NOT run in the library!"

The kids all halted suddenly and Becky and Chuck gave the man an apologetic look before Becky said, "Come on guys, let's walk back to the kids area!" She used her inside voice.

They all toddled their way into the kids room, where thye saw tons of books all around. Some kids were playing on computers off to the side, others sat a desks doing homework.

A lady with short brown hair stood by a purple cart, sorting through books. She glanced at them and smiled as she worked. The babies wondered through the sets of shelves looking at books that were on display on the tops of the shelves and talked eagerly about books they wanted to read. Sammy held Dean's hand as they looked for something to read. Cas followed behind them, eyes wide as he saw a book about a ducky. "Ducky! Dean! Look!"

Dean pulled the book down off the shelf and handed it to Cas, 'cause he was too short to reach.

"Yay! Duckies!" Cas ran off to a couch to read the book, happy to find something he liked. It was a book about a duck and goose who were friends.

Sam wanted a book too! He pulled away from Dean and walked up to the lady, tapping her on the leg. He looked up with his big green eyes and said, "Moose!"

The woman looked down and said, "Moose? Do you want a book about moose?"

"Yeah!" Sammy said, smiling broadly.

"Well, I think we have a Dr. Seuss book about a Moose! Come, let me show you." She led him to the back of the room where all the Seuss books were and pulled out a big blue book about a moose. She handed it to Sam who ran back to Dean, asking him to read it. "No running please!" She called after him as he went.

Dean walked Sam over to a couch and sat there reading him the book. Having seen Sam get a book from the librarian, the other babies decided to try that. Meg was first. "Do you have any scary books?!"

"Yeah, we have the Scary Stories to Tell in The Dark?" The lady said.

"YEAH! That sounds good!" Meg said happily.

"Okay, they're right over here."

But before the woman could show Meg where the book was, Gabe tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Hey, do you have any books about dinosaurs?"

"Uhh, yeah, just let me show her where this book is... or come with us, they're near each other." First she took Meg to the 398.2 section to show her the scary books, then led Gabe over to the 567.9 just a couple shelves over with the dinosaur books. Her cart was not going to get shelved any time soon, it seemed.

[ ](http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/29911857970)

Gabe started pulling all the dinosaur books off the shelf and sat in the middle of the aisle flipping through the pages. She made a face and said, "You can't sit in the aisle, sweety, it'll block the path. Maybe take one or two of these to the table?"

Gabe pouted and grabbed as many books as he could carry and flew his way over to the desks.

The woman tried to make her way back to her cart after being waylaid by babies but only made it half way there before Cas was staring up at her with big eyes. "Do you have more ducky books?" He was hugging the Duck and Goose book to his chest as he asked.

"Yeah... we have lots of ducky books. Uhm, come here..." She led him to some easy reading books that had a whole series about ducks with silly names like Sitting Duck and Duck and Cover. This seemed to satisfy the baby, so she made her way back to the cart again, only to nearly stumble over Crowley who was next to ask a question.

"Excuse me, but do you have any books about... loans and contracts?"

The woman stared at him, then looked off to the side in thought, mind racing for anything that would be the baby equivalent. "I... have some books about what different coins are worth?" She offered, uneasy.

"No, no, that won't do. I want something about contracts. You see, I'm in the business of procuring souls..."

"Uhm... Yeah... let's... go look over here..." She walked him to the older kid's section where books about money management were. There might be something about loans there for the 5th grade kids. Abandoning him there, she ran off before he could ask another question and tried to get back to her cart. As she passed by the table where Gabe was, she saw him sitting on top of the table with a large stack of books strewn all about. Grimacing, she knew he wasn't going to check them all out and that she'd have to put them all back eventually.

Caught staring too long, he looked up and honey colored eyes lit up. "Miss Librarian! Do you have any books about candy? Oh, oh, or practical jokes? And tricks?"

The woman sighed, "I don't think we have anything about candy, except this one book called The Chocolate Touch -- I think it's about everything someone touches turning to chocolate. As for tricks, I can show you books about magic tricks? We also have joke books, but no practical jokes..."

"Wellllll, okay, I guess that will have to do," Gabe said. So she showed him where all those books were located, glancing back at her unshelved cart, then at the clock to see how long it was until her shift in the kids room was over.

While she was between the taller shelves that held older kids books, she couldn't see what caused the sudden shouting coming from the middle of the room. Leaving Gabe browsing there, she hurred to the middle of the room where everyone had been reading. Books were suddenly strewn across the floor by the couch, Meg had Sammy pulled off to the side, teasing him and holding his moose doll above his head. Dean was trying to help, but Crowley had him pulled away, too. Cas was shouting at Meg to leave Sam alone.

"What is going on here?! Everyone stop shouting, this is a library! You have to be quiet in here, and there is absolutely no fighting!" the librarian woman said sternly in her best mom voice.

All babies stopped in their place and stared up at the woman, who stood now with her hands on her hips, hazel eyes glaring.

"M sowwy..." Sammy said, sniffling. 

"Me too." Cas agreed. Meg and Crowly just crossed their arms and Dean moved over to Sam and Cas to take care of them. Gabe peeked from around the corner at all that was going on.

"Where are your parents? Are they here with you today?" She asked, hands still on hips.

Cas looked around, "We came with Chuck and Becky... I don't know where they went." 

The woman held out her hand to Cas "Well, come on, let's go find them..." She put a glare to the other children "You all behave while we get them or else."

Cas walked with the librarian outside the kids room to find Chuck and Becky, who were discovered making out by the romance novels. The mom voice got used on them too, "Your children are tearing apart the children's room. You are going to have to make them behave or you will all be asked to leave."

Sheepish, Chuck half hid behind Becky; he gave the woman a wide-eyed expression as she nodded seriously. "We'll get them now. Sorry." Becky took Cas's hand and they hurried back to all the babies.

Inside there was a staring match going on between the human babies and the demon babies, while Gabe flew nearby watching it all and eating a piece of candy. A few wrappers were  strew on the ground by his shadow.

Chuck and Becky collected the children nervously, "Come on, pick the books you want to check out, two each, and let's get going!" The babies picked out their two favorite books (Dean use one of his for Sammy and one for Cas) and headed to the front desk where the giant man had been.

There, Chuck smiled at the man and said, "I think I need to make a library card!"

The man sighed, having heard the unholy terror of noises that came from the children's room a moment before and tried to make the library card as fast as possible to get the unruly kids out of there that much sooner.

The woman, meanwhile, stood in the middle of the children's room and sighed as she saw all the books on the floor, couch, tables and chairs and just sighed.

So much for shelving that cart...


End file.
